Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants
Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants is the 6th episode of season 11. It aired on November 7, 2013. Summary When Alan learns Walden knows Lynda Carter, he asks him to set him up on a date with her. Against his better judgment, Walden agrees to invite her to the house for dinner. Plot Alan and Walden are unable to sleep due to Jenny and her friend's antics. Later in the morning, Walden's mother, Robin comes by and asks Walden to attend a charity benefit for monkeys. Jenny expresses interest in Robin which Walden doesn't seem too fond of. Alan also tags along and there it's revealed that Walden knows Lynda Carter. Back home Alan reveals his humongous crush on Lynda since his childhood and asks Walden to set him up with Lynda. Walden thinks Lynda is out of Alan's league which ends up hurting Alan. Jenny says that Walden shouldn't be the one to decide who Alan should date and who he shouldn't, although she does agree that Alan is not good enough for Lynda. Walden makes it up to Alan by inviting his mother and Lynda for dinner. Alan embarrasses himself by getting Lynda to sign posters and asking her to pose with the "Lasso of Truth". Walden pulls Lynda aside and apologizes for Alan's behavior. Lynda remarks that everybody (including Jenny) is interested in her except the one she's interested in and pulls in Walden for a kiss just as Alan enters. He is enraged and spins the Lasso and "captures" Walden. In the scuffle, Alan falls off the balcony onto the beach, pulling Walden with him. The next morning, both decide to apologize for the behavior last night. Unknown to them, Robin and Lynda, revealed to be closeted lesbians, emerge from Jenny's room and share a goodbye kiss before departing. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell Guest Starring *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper *Lynda Carter as Herself *Carrie Russo as Girl O.S. Title quotation from Alan, describing Lynda Carter and her Wonder Woman character. Quotes *'Jenny': I can see where Walden gets his pretty face. Robin: Thanks! He’s single you know. Jenny: I know! Are you? *'Lynda': My gay fans have always been my biggest fans. Alan: I’m not gay. Lynda: Oh, I’m sorry… Transgender? Walden: (Pulling Alan away) I told you the hormones wouldn't work. *'Walden': You’re up early! Jenny: Crack of dawn! Dawn’s still asleep though. Walden: Banana hammock. *'Lynda': Aw, aren’t you sweet. Jenny: Oh I can be way sweeter. Or less, if that’s what you’re into. Do you still like wearing cuffs? Trivia *This is the first appearance on Robin Schmidt since "A Big Bag of Dog", wich aired on October 4, 2012. *This is the last episode to feature Amber Tamblyn as recurring. *Though Lynda Carter plays a closeted lesbian (or bisexual) version of herself in the episode, in real life she is straight, and a staunch supporter of LGBT rights. She is also friends with Jon Cryer, who suggested that she appear in the series. * Evelyn and Judith do not appear in this episode. * Lynda Carter is married in real life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11